Please Remember
by Jasmine Black
Summary: Remus's thoughts during OoTP *slashy and major spoliers* Songfic! *edited chapter one*
1. Please Remember

**Authors note:** Harry Potter and company belong to J.K.R. the song belongs to Leann Rimes

Remus thoughts as he watched Sirius die. Slash indicated

**Please Remember**

**Time, sometimes the time just slips awayAnd you're left with yesterdayLeft with the memories**

I watched as the spell hit him. I felt my heart stop. No! I could feel myself crying out but no sound came. I watched him fall. I heard Harry scream. I did the only thing I could I stopped Harry.

**I, I´ll always think of you and smileAnd be happy for the time I had you with meThough we go our separate waysI won't forget so don't forgetThe memories we made**

They say that your life passes before your eyes before you die. But at that moment I found my life flashing before my eyes. I remembered the first time we meant. I remembered the first kiss. I remembered the first time I said I love you. I remembered it all as I watched as he fell back into the veil. All I could do was hold on to Harry; it was the only thing that kept me from following him.

**Please remember, please rememberI was there for you and you were there for mePlease remember our time togetherWhen time was yours and mineAnd we were wild and freePlease remember, please remember me**

I could feel the tears running down my face. I don't think anyone noticed. I watched as he disappeared. He was gone, gone forever. I was left alone again. I never had the chance to say sorry. I'm sorry I believed you killed them I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I find myself wishing for one last moment with you, but all I have is my memories…I watched as you disappeared and just like Harry hoping for you to reappear.

**Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to sayAnd it's sad to walk awayWith just the memoriesWho's to know what might have beenWe leave behind a life and time we'll never know again**

I grip Harry tighter as I watched and waited praying that you'd still be there. But when I open my eyes you are gone. All my hopes and dreams going with you. I told myself I wanted to wait till the time was right. I didn't want to tell you yet. The truth was I was scared. And now you'll never know..you'll never know how much you meant to me.

**Please remember, please rememberI was there for you and you were there for meAnd remember, please remember me**

I will always remember you Sirius. I will never forget. I just wish you knew. I loved you. I always will. I finally let Harry go he followed your cousin. I didn't have the heart to stop him. I really didn't care anymore. I just kept staring at the veil. Please reappear.

**Please remember, please rememberI was there for you and you were there for mePlease remember our time togetherWhen time was yours and mineAnd we were wild and freeThen remember, please remember me**

I sank to my knees. It has been to long. I know now that you aren't coming back. You aren't there. I'm sorry. I should have told you. I should have showed you. Now I'll never get to.

**And how we laughed and how we smiledAnd how this world was yours and mineAnd how no dream was out of reachI stood by you, you stood by meWe took each day and made it shineWe wrote our names across the skyWe ran so fast we ran so freeI had you and you had mePlease remember, please remember**

I will remember. I will watch over him. I know that is all you would have wanted. I forced myself up. I needed to get Harry. I couldn't lose him too. He is all I have left. Say hi to James and Lily for me Sirius. And remember please, remember that I loved you and I still do.

Authors Note: Review please review..let me know what you think………


	2. How Do I Live?

**Disclaimer: Song is by Leeann Rimes 'How do I live without you'  Harry Potter belongs to J.K.R.   A shame isn't it…**

**Chapter 2:  How Do I Live **

_How do I,  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?_

Werewolves mate for life. 

I told him that once.

It has been a month since he was killed. 

I have had no closer, there was no funeral.

I can feel my wolf morning him, I too am morning him

I will always be morning him. 

_I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,_

You left me all alone.

Not that I blame you, it wasn't your fault

I need you here, here with me.

_And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
Without you,_

I go on without you.

I have no choice I can't leave Harry alone.

He needs me

We both need you.

I find myself crying to sleep every night since you left.

I find myself talking to you even though you aren't here.

_There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,_

I find myself remembering our younger years.

Our first kiss our first time together.

I remember the first time we said 'I Love You'

I remember when you left.

Thirteen long years without you.

My wolf mourned then too

But you came back to us

And we were happy again

If only for a short time.

_Baby you would take away everything real in my life,  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?_

You are gone and I am alone.

We were the last two left

And now I am truly alone.

But am I.

Harry is here

Together we will find a way through this.

Werewolves mate for life

My wolf wants to go to you now.

But I will hold him off

I need to make sure Harry is okay first.

_If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,_

Just tell me Padfoot

How do I live without you.

I did it once but can I do it again.

This time you are truly gone

And I am truly alone.

_How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby?_

**Authors note: There might be more chapters later but I am not to sure**_._


End file.
